


New Tricks

by bertee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is confused by the protocol of sharing showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts).



> Written for clex_monkie89 for the 2012 round of spn_j2_xmas.

It isn't the first time Sam's shared a shower with someone.

With limited hot water and a brother who was bad at time management, Sam quickly learned that muscling his way under the spray was his only chance to get it while it was hot. Like so many other things in his pre-Stanford life, it wasn't ideal but after Dean's initial protests and Sam's stubborness, sharing showers soon devolved into an awkward necessity, complete with no eye contact and minimal skin-to-skin touching.

Therefore, when Jess holds the shower door open with a smile, Sam finds himself at a loss as to what precedent to follow.

He's pretty sure that showering with his girlfriend is supposed to be different to showering with his brother.

"You coming?" Steam rolls out of the shower in thin clouds as Jess rests her hip against the door. "I won't bite, I promise."

She's bare and beautiful under the spray of the shower, long blonde hair twisted in a thick rope over her shoulder, and Sam's hesitation only lasts so long. His sweats pool on the floor of the bathroom when he steps out of them and as he slips into the shower cubicle, he leans down to scrape his teeth over the line of Jess' neck. "Guess that'll have to be my job."

Laughing, Jess turns her face into the spray to let Sam kiss his way up to her ear. Her hair smells of citrus shampoo and despite the heat of the shower, she shivers when Sam bites down on her earlobe.

The cubicle's small, tucked up in a corner of their bathroom, but after fighting with Dean over a rusty shower above a bath more than once, Sam can't help but enjoy the little room he has to maneuver. He runs his hands down Jess' back, tracing the curve of her spine to settle over her ass, and smiles at the press of her breasts to his chest when she leans up to catch his lips.

Her kiss is soft and lazy and Sam is only too happy to let himself be led by it as he gives her ass an easy squeeze. Her tongue plays along the line of his lips, not dipping inside yet, and she pulls away with a pleased little sigh before Sam can deepen the kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Uh, good?" Sam ventures. Apparently sharing a shower includes making out and discussing their day but no actual washing. He makes a mental note for future reference. "I got an A minus on that paper for Professor Wren."

"Minus?" Jess feigns a gasp. "Mr Winchester, you're slipping."

She smiles as she steps around him to pick up the shampoo and Sam ducks his head. "He said I focused too heavily on unsubstantiated lore."

"How dare you," she teases. Kissing him on the shoulder, she coaxes him under the spray and Sam sighs at the feel of her fingers combing through his wet hair. "You'll get it next time, baby."

Her hands leave his body for a moment. He smells the citrus before he feels the touch and he tips his head back to give her better access as Jess works the shampoo through his hair. The spray hits him full in the face, filling his nose every time he breaths in, and he angles his head to let it catch his jaw instead as he murmurs, "That feels great."

Jess laughs behind him and taps her fingers against his scalp. "Hey, don't doubt the power of my magic hands."

Smiling, Sam tips his head back further to let her massage his scalp. "Trust me, I'm a believer."

Her fingers scritch along the short hair at the base of his skull and Sam drops his head forward to let the shower rinse out the shampoo. Jess threads her fingers through his hair again, shaking the water and suds out for him in a way no-one's done since Sam was a kid, and when the water runs clear around his toes, he turns around to kiss her.

She makes a pleased sound against his lips, looping her arms around his neck to send water bouncing off the tiled walls, and when they break apart, Sam can't stop the words slipping out of his mouth. "I love you."

"As you should." Her lips curve in a grin but she moves away to pick up the bodywash before Sam can kiss her again. "I love you too."

She keeps her back to him while she fiddles with the bottle of lotion and Sam fits himself behind her, pulling her back against his chest as his hands settle over her stomach. "How about you?" he asks. "How was your day?"

Jess shrugs against him. "Fine." She wrings some of the water out of her hair and rests her head back against Sam's shoulder. "Katie was fishing for information on you in the Physics lecture today."

"Katie?"

"Redhead, short, plays volleyball?" Jess smiles dryly. "Isn't a fan of high-necked shirts."

Sam frowns. "The one with the old necklace?"

Jess shakes her head and cranes her neck to kiss him on the cheek. "I swear, you're the only guy I know who'd remember a girl's necklace instead of her cleavage."

Sliding his hands up her torso, he cups her breasts and presses them together. "What can I say, I've got my priorities in order."

Jess laughs. "Whatever you say, Winchester." She bites her lip as Sam gives her breasts a firm squeeze and arches forward into the touch. "I think she's still bitter that you kicked her boyfriend's ass in that assault course last weekend."

Flipping open the bodywash, Sam pours a generous measure into his palm and rubs it into a lather. "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It's not," Jess promises. "It was just some charity race thing. Most people already forgot about it." A wicked smile plays on her lips when she looks up at him. "I think Katie's just having a hard time forgetting how smoking hot you looked climbing that last wall. You wouldn't mind doing muddy workouts all the time, would you?"

Despite the warmth of the shower, Sam feels his cheeks heat anyway. "Maybe not for an audience."

"Good." Jess reaches back to pinch his ass. "I don't want to share you."

Nuzzling the curve of her neck, Sam lets the water beat down on his shoulders as he smoothes his soapy hands down over Jess' stomach. "Trust me," he says against her skin, "I'm all yours."

Jess hmms in approval as Sam's hands inch higher. His hands are slippery with soap when he massages the lotion into the swell of her breasts and he hears the quiet little moan that falls from her lips when he rubs the flat of his palms over her nipples. Her breasts are paler than her stomach, tan lines marking out the triangle of her bikini top, but Sam's hands cover them easily as he squeezes her breasts together.

His dick thickens between his legs as Jess pushes back against him, his cock sliding along the crease of her ass when she widens her stance. With one final pinch to her nipples, he skims his hands down over the plane of her belly and the curve of her hips to rest on her thighs.

Her skin is smooth and wet and slick enough from the soap to let Sam's hands roam with ease, but he presses a firm kiss to her collarbone when his fingers move into the dip of her thigh to find a different kind of wetness. She arches eagerly, chest pushed out and ass pushed back, and Sam concentrates on her breathing beneath the steady rush of water as he works his hand between her legs.

As tall as Jess is, the height difference still doesn't quite work when they're both standing and so Sam spreads his feet wider until they bump up against the sides of the showerstall. It's instantly easier for him to reach around and he dips two fingers inside her just to feel her clench around him with a moan.

He's hard, dick fitting along the curve of her ass, but he frowns when Jess cants her hips forward long enough to reach behind to stroke his cock. When she settles back against him, it's with his dick between her legs, sliding through the slick heat of her pussy, and Sam bites his lip at the brush of his own fingers against the head of his dick.

"I'm kind of embarrassed," Jess says, shivering when Sam's fingers find her clit. "I've been thinking about this all day. There were plans, ideas," - she glances back with a dark smirk - "outfits, but now that you're here, I can't even make it out of the shower."

Sam laughs. "Is that meant to make me feel bad?" he asks, rolling his hips forward to slide his dick along her pussy. "'Cause my ego is totally okay with that."

"Color me shocked." She moves against him, rolling her hips to rub the wetness of her pussy down the length of his cock. "And here was me thinking you'd be totally opposed to us getting naked together."

She shifts, pressing her thighs together to close Sam's dick in the heat of her pussy. It's on base instinct that Sam thrusts forward and groans into Jess' hair when his dick slides between her lips. "God."

Jess glanced back with a smirk. "How's your ego doing now, hot stuff?"

"It's not my ego I'm worried about."

The shower pounds down on his shoulders, sending steam billowing against the cold glass of the cubicle as Jess grinds back against him. She's wet and smooth and goddamn beautiful when she tips her head back with a gasp, and Sam gives her soapy breasts another fond squeeze before returning his attentions to her clit.

He doesn't want to be the only one who's embarrassingly close to coming already.

Jess is vocal, always has been, and so Sam takes her breathless little moan to indicate approval when he curls his arm around her to rub two fingers over her clit. She squirms, wriggling around his dick as she pushes greedily into the touch, but calms when Sam gets his bearings and begins to stroke over the nub in rapid, tiny circles.

"Yeah," she murmurs, pushing her ass back against him, "god, Sam, right there."

The position's almost familiar, standing in the shower with his dick hard and his hand right there to work himself to completion, but he can't help but think it's so much better with Jess slotted in against him. She rides his dick as much as she can, her wet, slick pussy grinding along the length of Sam's cock, but her movements grow more desperate as her moans get louder.

Sam doesn't let up, allowing himself to start to slide towards his release while he works her fingers mercilessly over Jess' clit. The thunder of the water fades into the background, replaced by the cascade of moans falling from Jess' lips and the ragged rasp of Sam's breath against her neck.

The air's hot and humid from the water, heating Sam all over every time he breathes in, but he can't bring himself to care as he focuses on the press of Jess' body against his. She rolls her hips again and again, chasing the stimulation of Sam's fingers as well as his cock, but Sam frowns when she reaches back to grab his wrist.

Giving a tug, Jess coaxes his hand up to her breasts again, curling her fingers against his to squeeze her tits. "C'mon, Winchester," she says with a smirk, rubbing herself along his dick. "Put those fingers of yours to work."

Ever obliging, Sam does. He's hot and hard under the water from the shower and as he thrusts in more firmly, he puts more pressure against Jess' clit. She shivers against him, legs going weak for a split-second, but catches herself in time to push her ass back against his dick and her chest forward into his touch. Her breasts are full and heavy in his hand and Sam rolls each nipple in turn just to hear Jess get louder and louder.

He keeps it up, pinching harder at her nipples and rubbing faster over her clit as she moans her approval. Her hips move quicker, jerking unsteadily as she shifts between the thick length of Sam's dick between her thighs and the insistent pressure of his fingers against her nipples and clit, and Sam rests his head on her shoulder to fight back the sweep of arousal threatening to wash through him.

He's beyond relieved that he doesn't have to fight for long.

Jess comes with a cry, arching back against him and shuddering from her shoulders to her toes as her orgasm takes her. Even though he's not inside her, Sam swears he's close enough to feel every wave as she gasps through the high of it, calling his name and rocking back against his dick with shallow thrusts.

Dropping his hand from her breast to her hip, Sam keeps working her clit with clumsy strokes as he pulls her ass up against him. She's soaking wet, from the shower and from Sam's fingers, and as his dick glides easily along her pussy, Sam comes hard.

Jess' thighs part as she slumps back against him, breathing hard, but Sam's face stays buried in the curve of her neck as he rides out his release. Come spills over Jess' pussy and his own fingers before dripping down into the water at their feet and Sam gasps against her skin as the rush rolls through him.

They're both panting for breath when they pull apart, chests heaving under the spray of the shower, but Sam smiles when Jess turns to face him and moves right in close again. Her cheeks are flushed pink and her breasts are still covered with soap suds when she leans up to kiss him.

"Well," she says with a raise of her eyebrows, "that was refreshing."

Sam laughs against her lips before reaching up to push her wet hair back out of her face. "What else could you want from a shower?"

"Exactly." Running her hand down his chest, she traces the line of his hipbone as she looks up at him with a playful smile. "I guess showering together isn't so bad after all, huh?"

Thinking back to the cramped, awkward showers with Dean, Sam's telling the truth when he shakes his head and dips down to kiss her. "I could definitely get used to it."


End file.
